Fabric Cylinder
by Blossom Morphine
Summary: Wait, hold on. Celebrity couple name?" Mohinder Suresh and Gabriel Gray try to find the perfect name for themselves; you know, because everyone is doing it. Mylar, Sylinder, Molar, Mobriel, S&M-which will it be?


Title: Fabric Cylinders

Author: Blossom Morphine

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, is that what you want to hear?! sobs

AN: This is my first mylar (or sylinder) fic, so I decided to try something light to start off with. My Sylar is in transition: not the merciless serial killer we know and love, but not yet the fluffy Domestic!Gabriel I can't stop squeezing over. 0/0; I got the idea when I started looking for mylar/sylinder stuff using google and youtube, and came upon an interesting phenomenon.

--

Warm arms wrapped around Mohinder's torso and he smiled. This is what he desired after long hours working for the Company, testing people for abilities and searching for a safe way to neutralize them for those who didn't want them or couldn't be trusted-which he well knew all about. It was more imperative than ever, since the number of specials had grown, and space in Level Five was at a premium.

Hour after hour, he would exhaust himself in his lab, often through his break and long after his assistants would go home. Missing dinner with his family, fighting the feeling that Molly and little Noah were growing up without him, and the fear that their blood-splattered past would finally catch up to them were washed away when he stepped into their suburban home.

It was all worth it when he came home to this.

"Hmm. Hi, Gabriel." He leaned back and let himself melt into the taller man's embrace.

Mohinder could sense the scowl from his lover, though Gabriel's forehead was resting on the back of his neck. Large hands, but so gentle and careful for him and their family alone, turned him around so he could face his mate's irritation.

"It's Sylar, not Gabriel. You said you would keep calling me Sylar." Ga-_Sylar's _thick eyebrows were narrowed and made his eyes look shadowy and sinister, and his lips thinned; an expression that would normally send even veteran Company agents fleeing.

To Mohinder, Sylar was only mildly miffed, almost pouting. It was hard to think otherwise, with Sylar in his pink and neon green apron that read: "Don't Like My Cooking? Lower Your Standards!" Not to mention the glasses in a style he could swear hadn't been made since the 1950s.

"I said I would call you Sylar on the field or during sex. The rest of the time, you're Gabriel. My beautiful, strong, _special_ Gabriel." Standing on his toes, he brushed his lips with Sylar's, marveling in the softness of lips contrasting with the dry roughness of stubble. "There was and continues to be nothing wrong with Gabriel, only your perception of him." Mohinder removed the apron and glassess, and continued to press his argument. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss….

"Names matter."

It was Mohinder's turn to pout. "Still on this?"

"Sylar sounds cooler, striking fear into the heart of the enemy. Gabriel sounds like a nerdy loser who spends his Saturday nights at home, going over quilt patterns and watching the local news with his mother."

Mohinder raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you and Angela would do for 'quality time'?"

"…mumble…murmur…maybe…" Pale pink made the eyelashes stand out more.

"Oh, my poor Gabriel." A kiss on the top of his lover's forehead only made Sylar look even more dejected. "Your recovery was not an easy one."

"Then there is our 'celebrity' couple name." Sylar took hold of his lover's hand and led him to lie on the couch, positioning Mohinder's back to his chest. "I can't decide what ours should be."

"Wait, hold on. Celebrity couple name?" What had his lover been up to without him?

"Yeah. You know how the media likes to mash up famous couple's names?" Mohinder stared him, nonplussed. Rolling his large shoulders back, Sylar continued. "All the others have one. Peter and Claude go by Plaude, almost the moment he came back to the Company. Hiro and Ando are Hando, even though it sounds like an auto company. Elle and Claire have a really good one: Eclaire. I just want our name to be as good."

"Why should anyone want to have a 'celebrity couple' name? Why would we?" For all the time that they had been together, there were times Mohinder simply had to file away something as Yet Another Thing Gabriel Does That I Don't Understand.

"Because-it's really in right now. Just hear me out, okay?" Sylar's hands moved to Mohinder's shoulders and began to massage the tense muscles midway to his neck. He knew lover well.

"All right." _Just keep doing that and I'll do anything, even watch _Dancing with the Stars_ with you and Molly._

"I was coming up with our own name but they don't come out right. First, I though of molar, but that sounds like a tooth."

"Mm-hmm." _More, please._

"Then I thought, S&M, to be really trendy-but everyone might make fun us for it. I know you hate it when I kill our friends, so I scrapped that one."

"Good choice."

"So finally, I came down to two more. Sylinder and Mylar."

Mohinder blinked out of his bliss. "What?"

"Sylinder and Mylar."

Turning to look at his lover, Mohinder couldn't help but note the seriousness and earnest in his eyes. It made him love him more. It made him resolve to sign Sylar up for more missions.

"Isn't mylar a type of construction material?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe."

"And sylinder sounds like 'cylinder'."

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with anything!" Sylar crossed his arms over his chest.

Damn, bad move. "I didn't know I was suppose to! Look, let's not argue over this. I didn't mean to sound overly critical." More missions for sure.

"That's okay. I know you only want our name to be a good one. You're right. Sylinder sounds like cylinder and I guess people might confuse the material with mylar. So then what?"

"Um…how about…Mobriel?" _I don't know; can't we go back to smexing?_

"Mobriel? You mean you want to use that Name?"

Hearing the capital, Mohinder frowned. "It's a good, respectable name that I like."

"Yeah, but it isn't making a very good celebrity couple name." People as old Sylar was shouldn't be that cute sulking.

"Sylar, do I have to take away your subscription to People's magazine?"

"…No."

"Then stop worrying about it. If it's really important to you, how about…GM?"

"The car company? I don't want the same jokes that Hiro and Ando get."

"…."

"I meant, that sounds fine , but not what I was looking for."

"Why don't we sleep on it? In the meanwhile…" Oh, he should have thought of this before.

" 'In the meanwhile' what? What are you-oh!"

Mohinder smiled as Sylar proceeded to focus at the matter at hand.

All discussions about celebrity names were forgotten until Sylar learned that Tracy and Nathan were thinking about going by T 'N N. It wasn't happily ever after, but it was…theirs.

--

Post-Note: I have no idea what Tracy/Nathan is. XD


End file.
